Systems currently used in vehicles, e.g. navigation systems or entertainment systems, are often independent of one another, or are dependent on one another in one way or another. For example, individual processors may be provided for navigation tasks, for representing the human-machine interface, for vehicle and climate control, etc. In partitioning a complex system among various processors having precisely circumscribed tasks, a very precise separation with a very precisely defined interface is necessary. This leads to a risk of failure or problems when there are conflicting instructions in the various system areas. If, on the other hand, one processor takes over a plurality of tasks, this processor must either be designed for the simultaneous execution of all the tasks, or declines in performance must be accepted when the processor is heavily loaded.